Thanks for the memories
by Sweetland
Summary: Es como mutuo acuerdo entre ambos, aunque sólo Sakura sabe exactamente qué es lo que entra juego. Una noche, una vez más. Siempre será la voz de Shaoran repitiendo ‘Gracias por las memorias’. ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? ‘Let the good times roll’ Para mi geme


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Card Captor Sakura es de las CLAMP. Y punto JA! (¿?)_

**_Notas de la autora:_** _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CUÑIS-GEMELIS DE MI CORAZÓN! Este fic es un regalo para mi dulce geme a la que amo un montón y le deceo el mejor de los días. Con todo mi amor para ti, twin. Espero que te guste. Las notas de autora, abajo ;D_

**Thanks for the memories**

**_((One-shot))_**

**[Sweetland]**

Aún por ser un viernes por la noche, a Sakura Kinomoto no le molestaba en absoluto estar en casa, bajo el abrigo de aquella manta. Con las rodillas flexionadas, la chimenea encendida y el calor de su gato color canela sobre su regazo, podía considerar que estaba más que cómoda en su pequeño departamento.

Pasaba los canales de televisión sin encontrar ninguno que atrajera su atención. Noticias, deportes, música. Suspiró resignada dejando la televisión encendida en un programa de música.

No era exactamente el tipo de música que ella solía escuchar, el rock no era su estilo, pero tenía su toque, debía admitir.

_Let the good times roll_

En cierta manera se le hacía pegajosa. Se encogió de hombros y dejó que sus oídos se deleitaran con el ritmo de la guitarra y la batería. La voz del cantante tampoco estaba tan mal. Quizás debería escuchar este estilo de música más seguido.

Subió más el volumen y apartó a Kero hacia un lado, antes de incorporarse, calzándose las pantuflas para ir por algo de chocolate caliente a la cocina. Su estomago se hallaba vacío desde el almuerzo, y ya estaba pasándole factura.

Su gato le dedicó una mirada resentida antes de saltar al suelo y mover la cola hasta la habitación de la castaña, donde supuso se recostaría sobre su cesta.

En la pequeña cocina de su apartamento, la corriente de aire frío que se colaba por la pequeña ventana entumecía un poco sus huesos. Se frotó las manos mientras esperaba por que la mezcla calentara lo suficiente. El olor a chocolate inundaba todo el lugar.

Suspiró, notando como el aliento se transformaba en una especie de humillo blanco a causa de la baja temperatura. Tembló un poco y alargó una de sus manos para cerrar completamente aquella ventana.

El sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta la distrajo. Apagó el fuego, previniendo que su chocolate no se calentara más de lo necesario y caminó hasta la entrada de su departamento.

Una sensación extraña molestó en la boca de su estómago. Observó el reloj de pared antes de abrir la puerta. Media hora pasaba de las nueve.

Ahora entendía el por qué de aquel presentimiento.

Detuvo su mano sobre la manija durante unos segundos, mientras contenía la respiración. No necesitaba abrir la puerta para saber quien la esperaba tras ella. Había aprendido a distinguir su aura desde el instante en que la suya y la de él habían sido una sola por primera vez.

Escuchó la canción de fondo en la sala, casi pudo sonreír ante la ironía del asunto.

_One more night, one more time_

Respiró profundamente una vez más y giro la manija. Jaló la puerta hacia adentro y se encontró con la imagen más atractiva que pudiera recordar en mucho tiempo.

Apoyaba la espalda sobre el marco de la puerta, traía una camisa blanca bajo una chaqueta color café y pantalones de jean. Sus preciosos ojos ámbar miraban un punto perdido en el espacio y traía el cabello color chocolate algo húmedo, más revuelto que lo normal.

Se lo veía tan pensativo, sumido en su mundo. Ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado de que la puerta estaba abierta.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para no decir alguna cosa estúpida. Algo como 'Te ves apetecible' o '¿Sabes Shaoran? ¿Y si te saltas la parte donde decimos cosas sin sentido y me haces tuya de una vez por todas?'

De repente sintió que se sofocaba. Esos pensamientos la sofocaban, a decir verdad. Se recriminó a sí misma por dejar a su mente vagar en esos pensamientos. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar precisamente en que _eso_ es lo que sucedería?

La respuesta era obvia, ¿qué más pretendía un chico a esas horas de la noche, yendo hasta su apartamento? Una taza de azúcar obviamente no. Ni siquiera era su vecino de piso.

Además, se había convertido en una rutina para ambos. Todo desde aquella noche de tormenta, en la que Shaoran no pudo regresar a su casa debido al mal tiempo. Y no supieron si fue el calor del momento o el exceso de bombones de licor, pero terminaron desnudos, en su habitación, dejándose llevar por el deseo.

Solo Sakura sabía que esa noche le había entregado a él algo más que su virginidad. Y cada noche, cada vez que Shaoran volvía a hacerla suya, siempre solía llevarse toda su alma.

Corrección, no se la llevaba, simplemente tomaba lo que ya era suyo desde hace tanto tiempo; desde la boda de Tomoyo, donde reconoció al apuesto chico que le había cedido su paraguas días atrás.

¿Habría sido obra del destino? ¿O quizás simplemente lo inevitable de la vida?

_Hitsuzen. Lo inevitable_

Fuera lo que fuera, ella y Shaoran se hicieron mejores amigos, confidentes. No existía un solo secreto entre ambos. Bueno, no al principio.

Después de que Sakura descubriese que se había enamorado de su amigo, decidió que lo mantendría en secreto. Y todo iba bien, ella se había encargado de que las cosas se mantuvieran igual entre ambos.

Hasta esa noche en que se besaron y llegaron a más que eso sin poder evitarlo.

Era como un mutuo acuerdo. Al día siguiente todo seguiría igual. Siempre sería Shaoran mirándola y dándole un corto beso en los labios antes de irse. Casi como diciéndole con esos ojos color ámbar 'Gracias por las memorias' E irse sin ninguna otra frase.

_Thanks for the memories_

Y a pesar de no saber que era lo que Shaoran sentía, a Sakura le gustaba sentir amada por él en ese momento. Siempre tan cuidadoso y dulce. Siempre tan Shaoran.

Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, recordando el tacto de aquellas manos sobre su piel desnuda. El perfume varonil y embriagante que desprendía de su piel morena.

Sakura abandonó sus recuerdos al mismo tiempo que Shaoran se percataba de su presencia frente a él. Las miradas de ambos chocaron, había fuego en el mar color esmeralda.

Los labios de él buscaron los de ella a manera de saludo. Un beso, suave, lento e insinuante. Shaoran lo necesitaba. Necesitaba probar el sabor a cerezas de los labios de Sakura.

Sabía que estaba mal, que no era normal que de repente existiera un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos. El acuerdo de verse cada viernes por la noche, cuando pasara media hora de las nueve.

Ellos eran amigos, o al menos eso creía. Ya no estaba tan seguro.

Sakura se había vuelto una parte tan necesaria en su vida, no sabía que haría sin ella. A veces se sentía perdido cuando no la tenía cerca. Y dios sabía cuánto extrañaba sus besos todos los días.

No entendía cuanto, en que grado era lo mucho que la necesitaba. Pero sí había una cosa de la que estaba seguro.

Siguieron besándose, él cerró la puerta detrás de si y abrazó su delicada cintura con uno de sus brazos. Su otra mano acariciaba su mejilla con dulzura, mientras Sakura se aferraba de puntillas a su cuerpo, pasando sus brazos detrás de su cuello.

Se separaron por fin, respirando agitadamente. Las mejillas de la castaña se encontraban arreboladas por el frío y podían distinguir el aliento de ambos en la atmósfera.

No habría más besos por un rato, por que sabían que si no, no lo resistirían.

- ¿Chocolate caliente? – preguntó él aflojando la presión de su agarre. Sakura asintió con inocencia. - ¿Fue algo de improviso o ya lo tenías planeado? – le dedicó una sonrisa provocativa.

Ella se sonrojó fuertemente. No se había dado cuenta de las intenciones ocultas que podían existir detrás de su intención por preparar una simple bebida caliente.

Golpeó su hombro indignada. Shaoran a veces podía ser tan hombre.

- No seas pervertido. Hace frío y quería calentarme un poco. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que vendrías – confesó llevando un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de su oreja.

El sonrió y tomó su mano guiándola hasta la cocina. La lechera que contenía chocolate aún se encontraba caliente.

- ¿Ibas a tomarte todo ese chocolate tú sola? Vaya Sakura, eres tan golosa. – se burló el castaño buscando molestarla.

- Tenía frío. Iba a guardar el resto para después. ¡Y no soy ninguna golosa! – infló las mejillas infantilmente. Los ojos color ámbar de Shaoran brillaron al ver su objetivo logrado.

Enfadar a Sakura lo volvía loco.

_Ella lo volvía loco. _

La castaña sacó dos tazas del estante y las llenó con chocolate. Ofreció la suya a Shaoran y éste tomó la suya entre sus manos con la misma emoción que un niño.

Típico de Shaoran. El chocolate era su obsesión.

Una de sus obsesiones, en realidad.

- No vayas a quemarte la lengua que aún está caliente – advirtió Sakura. Algo tarde, a decir verdad.

Por que el castaño acaba de emitir un gruñido a manera de queja, alejando la taza de su persona.

- Te lo dije – se burló ella entornando los ojos. Shaoran a veces podía comportarse como un niño grande cuando tenía chocolate enfrente. - ¿Quieres una tableta de chocolate? Están frías, quizás eso ayude a tu lengua. – ofreció alargándole una que acababa de sacar de la nevera.

Él asintió aceptando la barra y cuando comió el primer pedazo, sintió un alivio. Sakura sintió deseos de chocolate sólido también, por lo que extrajo otra barra de chocolate de la nevera y la degustó junto con su bebida.

Shaoran dejó su taza a un lado después de terminar su barra de chocolate si se acercó a la castaña con los ojos color ámbar ardiendo en deseo. Sakura tenía restos de chocolate caliente sobre su labio superior.

Restos que gritaban por ser removidos con su lengua.

Ante la mirada interrogante de su amiga, quitó la taza de sus manos y la dejó sobre el mesón, antes de capturar sus labios entre los suyos y deshacerse con su lengua del chocolate que quedaba sobre sus labios.

Sakura y chocolate… ¿se podía pedir algo mejor?

Ella se dejo llevar, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello de Shaoran y entreabriendo los labios, dando paso a la lengua del castaño, para que explorase su interior. Ahora podía olvidarse de sentir frío, definitivamente.

Una de sus manos acarició por debajo de la blusa de la ojiverde, haciéndola estremecer. La apoyó contra el mesón de la cocina, para que la cercanía entre ambos fuese más intima. Sakura enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo el entusiasmo de su compañero.

El sabor a cerezas y chocolate lo estaba enloqueciendo, presionó con fuerza su cintura y gruñó al sentir el frío tacto de las manos de Sakura por debajo de su camisa. Era electrizante y lo excitaba aún más. Mucho más.

_Get me out of my mind_

Sakura se separó de él durante unos instantes y entrelazando sus dedos con los del castaño lo guió hasta la sala de estar. Shaoran comprendió el mensaje dejándose llevar.

Ella volvió a besarlo entonces, deshaciéndose de la chaqueta del joven chino y comenzando a desabotonar su camisa. Quería sentir la piel de él estremeciéndose ante sus caricias otra vez.

_Get you out of these clothes_

Deslizó la camisa de él por sus brazos, quedándose con la vista de su piel morena. Los labios de Sakura encontraron el cuello del ambarino una nueva distracción y Shaoran soltó otro gemido ronco.

Ambos se deslizaron hasta quedar de rodillas sobre la manta que ahora se hallaba misteriosamente a los pies del sofá. Ella le dio un leve empujón, provocando que se recostara sobre el suelo, y quedara ella a horcadas sobre Shaoran.

El camino de sus besos fue descendiendo hasta su pecho. Las caricias de sus manos frías hacían a todo su cuerpo vibrar. Eran tan inocentes y la vez provocativas. Sintió que no resistiría por mucho tiempo.

Cuando Sakura capturó sus labios otra vez, él aprovechó para quedar encima de ella esta vez. Se deshizo de su blusa con rapidez. El par de esmeraldas lo observó incitándolo a continuar, mientras sus manos daban caricias por detrás de su espalda y subían hasta su nuca. Una y otra vez.

Los labios del ambarino mordisquearon su cuello con suavidad, haciéndola gemir. El calor comenzó a acumularse en su vientre, quemando por dentro. Con la yema de sus dedos, Shaoran comenzó a recorrer su piel tersa y suave. La respiración de Sakura comenzó a acelerarse y el calor era mucho más insoportable allí abajo.

Un "click" le anunció que ahora sus pechos se encontraban expuestos ante la vista del castaño. Shaoran se deleitó con esa imagen durante unos segundos.

Las mejillas sonrosadas, su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo acompasado, sus ojos color jade.

Una sensación calida se posó en su corazón. Algo tan distinto al placer que sentía en ese momento. Sonrió para sí mismo. Ahora sí sabía qué significaba aquello. Por eso había ido hasta allí ese día.

Por ese algo de lo que estaba seguro.

Acercó sus labios al oído de Sakura. El cálido aliento del ambarino la hizo estremecerse de placer debajo de él.

- Eres hermosa – susurró antes de besar el lóbulo de su oreja. Un gemido por parte de Sakura le indicó que había logrado su objetivo. Animado, sus besos bajaron aún más hasta el inicio de sus pechos.

La ojiverde clavó las uñas en su espalda desnuda al sentir como uno de sus pezones era capturado por los labios del castaño. El calor de la chimenea aumentaba la intensidad de su excitación.

Dejó que Shaoran se entretuviera un rato con sus pechos, lamiendo, mordisqueando. Se mordía el labio inferior, para acallar los gemidos delatores que quería soltar. Estaba reprimiéndose, de no decir alguno cosa que la terminara delatando.

- Sh-Shaoran – llamó entre un gemido que no pudo acallar – Mal-maldición apresúrate.

Él soltó una risita y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios. Sus manos bajaron hasta soltar los pantalones de Sakura y deslizarlos hacia abajo. Las bragas de encaje le daban la bienvenida hacia aquel punto débil. Deslizó una de sus manos adentro de estás y pudo sentir lo húmeda que se encontraba. Uno de sus dedos se adentró en intimidad. Sakura ahogo un grito de placer sin poder contenerlo más.

La castaña dirigió sus manos hacia el pantalón del joven chino, ayudándolo a deshacerse de la prenda. El gran bulto le indicó que tampoco Shaoran podría aguantar más.

Con suavidad despojó a Sakura de la única prenda que la cubría y también se deshizo de sus boxers, dejándolos en el olvido por algún lugar de aquella sala.

Ella lo miró a los ojos una vez más. Tan intensamente.

Shaoran se estremeció, esos ojos tenían demasiado poder sobre él. Después de todo, el verde era su color favorito.

_Y ella era su chica favorita _

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y besó sus labios con dulzura. Sin más, entró en ella con lentitud, encargándose de que ambos disfrutaran el momento. Ella enredó sus piernas entorno a su cintura buscando sentirlo más cerca, más suyo. Shaoran gruñó ante esto y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al clímax, en sentir ese momento clave y único. Cada fibra de su cuerpo; sentían que volaban, ambos, juntos, siendo uno solo.

Sakura no pudo reprimirlo más, las palabras flotaron por si solas en la atmósfera:

- Te amo -

- Yo también -

Y ambos alcanzaron la cima. Shaoran se desplomó sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla y se corrió hacia un lado, abrazándola la por la cintura. Ella se aferró a su pecho, donde depositó un beso y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos.

- Yo… - se sonrojó fuertemente. El eco de su voz aún diciendo 'Te amo' se oía en su cabeza – Shaoran que…

- Era lo que venía a decirte hoy – interrumpió él mirando hacia el techo. Sakura ladeó la cabeza un poco para escucharlo – Siempre me iba sin decirte nada, por que no estaba seguro. No quería apresurarme.

Se interrumpió durante unos minutos. Tomó la mano de la castaña entre las suyas y continuó.

- Pero, ahora sí lo sé. Estoy enamorado de ti, Sakura. Siempre fuiste especial. Yo no voy acostándome con cualquier mujer por ahí, ¿sabes? -

Ella sonrió y buscó sus labios, besándolos con dulzura.

- También te amo Shaoran – susurró – Y aun si no me correspondieras, te seguiría amando, por el simple hecho de ser tu.

Él la abrazó contra su pecho y cayeron dormidos uno junto al otro.

_Dejando que los buenos momentos, sigan. _

* * *

¡Zum Geburtstag viel glück, zum Geburtstag viel glück, zum Geburtstag alles guten, zum Geburstag viel glück!

xD Traducciendo, eso es "Cumpleaños Feliz" en alemán ¿ok? xP

Geme, espero que te haya gustado tu regalo. Es algo trucho pero tiene tooodo mi amor para ti. Que sepas que sos una personita irremplazable y que estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido. Te amO un montón, geme de mi corazón. Que todos tus deceos en este dia se cumplan

A los otros, si estan leyendo, dejen reviews para saber que tal el "segundo" lemon que hago. xD Y este si es SxS :)

Se los quieree...

**Gabi-sweet-chan***


End file.
